1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeders, and particularly to an automatic bird cage that feeds and houses a bird, the bird housing being self-cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bird owners are continually in search of ways of making their birds more comfortable and to better relate to their birds. Birds such as cockatiels are often highly domesticated and in many cases are left in a home or bird sanctuary for extended periods of time. These periods of absence from the bird's human “family” can cause anxiety and can cause a bird to become discontented and even destructive. Birds sometimes may also refuse to eat when left for long periods of time. Such circumstances are not conducive for the Birds overall health and well being. Accordingly, there exists the need for a bird feeding and watering device which will, by recording the master's voice or other sound, both calm the bird allaying anxiety and encouraging the bird to eat and drink. Thus, an automatic bird cage solving the aforementioned problems is desired.